A link determination may be made on a pair of records using fuzzy matching techniques on the field values contained in one or more address fields. In such instances, the pair of records may be determined to match even though every field value in the one or more address fields may not exactly match. For example, a pair of records that contain field values that match in a street name field, a city name field, and a state name field may be considered a fuzzy match while a pair of records that contain field values that match in a street number field, a street name field, a city name field, and a state name field may be considered a stronger fuzzy match. Such naïve fuzzy matching techniques, however, may fail to consider the geographic location of an address. Accordingly, a record associated with an individual that indicates an address near, and on a one side of a state boundary, and a record associated with the same individual that indicates an address near, and on the other side of the state boundary, may not be considered a match using such fuzzy matching techniques, even though the actual physical locations might be very close together.